Difficult
by Izzu
Summary: Episode 46. This situation is not easy for her as well. Ankh/Hina


az: I'm not even sure anymore how much my muses want to squeeze from this episode XE. But I missed my AnkhxHina, I WANT my AnkhxHina. Don't judge me XDDDDDD

I don't know about others, but I feel for Hina. It was not easy for her to say no, even if some fangirls might bash her for it.

* * *

><p><span>Difficult<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

She had played with the thought so often. What if she could see Ankh again? What if she could convince him to come back to them? There must be a way they could recover their old relations, there should be a way. In the end she was selfish after all, she wanted her brother back. But she also wanted Ankh back. And of course she wanted Eiji by her side as well.

She did not expect to see Ankh inside Cous Coussier like this.

xxx

Ankh has walked towards her as Hina felt the beating of her heart getting stronger. He showed her a popsicle, half-eaten.

"It was tasty."

Those words were spoken as a statement, yet Hina felt as if Ankh was asking her if that popsicle was really tasty. Why suddenly this _question_? How should she interpret this situation? Hina nodded in answer. _Yes, it was tasty._

"Yet, there's more to it than that."

"That's why... this body, let me have it."

Hina gasped.

"Give it to me."

It was so sudden... Ankh asking her this. Yet...

Ankh was asking her earnestly, if she could allow him to keep her brother's body. He _asked_, not demanded like she thought he would. It did not sound as if he was asking her this just because—if only to justify himself using the body—it was as if Ankh was really hoping her to say yes. He was not demanding her to give him her brother, he was _begging _her to...

It was as if... her answer meant the world for him.

This was not the Ankh she was familiar of. Yet, this was the Ankh she knew well. Did... Ankh heard it? That time... when she had asked Eiji what would he do if she had said she wanted Ankh out. Did Ankh...?

It was the hardest thing for her to say. Shaking her head was the hardest thing she had done at the moment.

"No. I can't give him to you."

Seeing Ankh's disappointed look sent stabs of pain into her heart. But what else could she say? She wanted her brother back, yet she wanted Ankh back as well! Still, Ankh would need a body... and she had no idea what to do about that aside from letting him use her brother's. What else could she say? She wanted both Ankh and her brother back, yet she could only choose one of them! She could not just choose her brother over Ankh, she loved him just as equally!

She never really thought about it before but when Ankh had been taken away, she did realize that she cared about Ankh as well! It was not just for the happy memories...

"Good morning... ah, Ankh-chan! It's been a while!"

Chiyoko has started fussing over Ankh as both of them remained silent. Hina looked up to see Ankh not reacting badly to Chiyoko fussing over him like usual. In fact, he looked even sadder.

She had to keep herself firm on this decision. She had to keep herself firm. No matter how much a part of her wanted to change her answer, how much she wanted to tell Ankh that she did not hate him despite her decision. But Chiyoko was here, she could not say these words aloud!

Hina barely caught Chiyoko's word about having him and Eiji staying at Cous Coussier again, like they used to. And Ankh finally spoke.

"Depends on which of us would return after this."

Alarms started to sound in her head. What was that supposed to mean? Why did she feel like this would be the last time she would be seeing Ankh here in Cous Coussier? Why did she have this feeling that she would really be losing Ankh for good? Why did she not try anything to stop all of this from happening right in front of her?

Ankh walked out. Part of her wanted to turn and chase after him and grab him and hold him in place and not letting go. Part of her refused to budge out of fear and feeling as if she had no more right to stop him from leaving after the reply she had given him. As both sides of her fought over what she wanted to do, she could sense Ankh going further and further away from her. Her voice was stuck, she could not even muster a whimper to save herself. And just as she finally gathered her will to call out for Ankh, Chiyoko's voice finally reached her ears as Hina realized that Ankh had long gone.

Hina gasped aloud before collapsing. Chiyoko hurried to her side as she asked her what was wrong. She could never be able to tell her the truth of what was bothering her, of what her true dilemma was.

Thus Hina continued crying.


End file.
